Heartbroken
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: What happens when someone sees something they shouldn't have


**This was inspired by my favorite bands song called superman. Check it out IM5 Superman. This is my first Glee fanfiction so ya**

Mike was in his room thinking of this weeks glee assignment. The theme was breakups. He remembers the day that one girl he thought he'd love broke his heart by cheating on him.

**Flashback**

Mike was walking to class when he saw something he shouldn't have. He turned the corner and he saw Tina kissing Artie.

"Mike its not what you think" Tina said

"Ya it is you were cheating on me" Mike said

"Mike i'd never do that" Tina said

"Then explain this Tina why were you kissing him" Mike said on the verge of tears

"Mike he wanted to see if the spark was still there and it was im sorry" Tina said

Mike ran to his locker and cried. Puck and Rory went by and saw their friend and looked shocked.

"Hey you ok" Rory asked

"No" Mike said in tears

"What happened and who do i need to kill" Puck said

"Tina... she cheated on me" Mike said while grabbing his book for spainish

"It'll be ok dude" Puck said

Mike went back to class and smiled a little. After school Mike went straget to his room and cried

"Michael dear are you ok" his mom asked

"No mom i'm not Tina cheated on me mom" Mike said while sitting up

"Mike you know better girls than that, plus Tina will realize how amazing and talented you are come on you have a dance class to go to" she said while before leaving the room

Back To Present

Mike smiled and wrote a song that relates to him. He called puck to run the song by him. He thought it was good and he couldn't wait till glee club the next day. The next day in glee club Mike was happy to sing for once.

"Ok whose first" Will said

"Me" Mike said softly

"Oh really you singing in tune" Santana said

"It was great and hey give him a chance" Puck said

"This song is about how what a guy feels when his heart is broken" Mike said

**I did everything **  
**That you asked me**  
**And more**  
**Went to the Moon and back**  
**All you went Was out the door **  
**Know that I lived up **  
**To my side of the deal **  
**But I have a heart of gold **  
**But not a heart of steel **

**And I waited on you **  
**With the patience oh a saint **  
**So don't think I'm walking on air**  
**When I'm walking away**

**You should know**

**That I'm hurting too**  
**I ain't bulletproof**  
**noooooo**  
**Torn up saying hi to your goodbye **  
**Sticks and stones may break my bones **  
**But your worlds break my heart **  
**I'm not as strong as you think I am **  
**I'm no superman **

**You say I'll have girls **  
**Lining down the street **  
**Don't be sad we split **  
**There's a lot of fish in the sea **  
**Think I'm moving on so soon **  
**I'm doing fine**

**But I cant forget your face just yet**  
**Like you forget mine**  
**Love is blind but you're long gone**  
**So cant you see**  
**I'm not invicible**  
**like you made me out to be**

**You should know**

**That I'm hurting too**  
**I ain't bulletproof**  
**nooooo**  
**Torn up saying hi to your goodbye **  
**Sticks and stones may break my bones **  
**But your worlds break my heart **  
**I'm not as strong as you think I am **  
**I'm no superman **

**They say letting go is though**  
**But holding on hurts just as much**  
**Think I can feel pain**  
**But I fell hard for you**  
**Did you forget that that I'm human too**

**You should know**

**That I'm hurting too**  
**I ain't bulletproof**  
**nooooo**  
**Torn up saying hi to your goodbye **  
**Sticks and stones may break my bones **  
**But your worlds break my heart **  
**I'm not as strong as you think I am **  
**I'm no superman **  
**Superman**

Mike stopped and looked at Tina who got up and kissed him

"I will always love you Michael Chang" Tina said smiling

"And I will always love you Tina" Mike said before they kissed again

"Ok lets see Tina whats your song" Satana said

"Mike will you help me" Tina said

"Yes" Mike said smiling

**Tina **_**Mike Both**_

**This is more than the typical kinda thing**  
**Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh**  
**Didn't wanna take it slow**  
**In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think**  
**You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, uh oh**  
**Waiting for my phone to blow**  
**Uh oh yep**

_**Now I'm here in a sticky situation**_  
_**Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing**_  
_**Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour**_  
_**Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour**_

_**Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go**_

_**See, I've been waiting all day**_  
_**For you to call me baby**_  
_**So let's get up, let's get on it**_  
_**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight**_  
_**Come on, that's right**_  
_**Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to**_  
_**So can we finish what we started**_  
_**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight**_  
_**Come on, that's right, cheerio**_

**What's the time, such a crime**  
**Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón**  
**Just to calm my nerves, uh oh**  
**Poppin' bottles by the phone**  
**Oh yeah**  
_**Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out**_  
_**That's enough, call me up**_  
_**Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh**_  
_**I don't even think you know, no no**_

_**See, I've been waiting all day**_  
_**For you to call me baby**_  
_**So let's get up, let's get on it**_  
_**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight**_  
_**Come on, that's right**_  
_**Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to**_  
_**So can we finish what we started**_  
_**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight**_  
_**Come on, that's right, cheerio**_

**Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too**  
**Everything you say is like go with the view**  
**Business on the front, party in the back**  
**Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?**

_**This kinda thing doesn't happen usually**_  
_**I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully**_  
_**I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio**_

_**See, I've been waiting all day**_  
_**For you to call me baby**_  
_**So let's get up, let's get on it**_  
_**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh**_  
_**Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to**_  
_**So can we finish what we started**_  
_**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight**_  
_**Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio**_

_**When you gonna call**_  
_**Don't leave me broken hearted**_  
_**I've been waiting up**_  
_**Let's finish what we started, oh oh**_  
_**I can't seem to let you go**_  
_**Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!**_

The glee club looked at the couple shocked

"now this is how you do it" Will said

The couple looked at each other and kissed knowing that they arent breaking up


End file.
